Heaven and Hell
by Ariella.Blake
Summary: "Bellamy Blake's one weakness is his sister. There's just something a little off about her." Madeleine Blake is sent to Earth with as one of the 100 and Bellamy follows her down, but she doesn't integrate with the other delinquents as well as her brother. {AU} HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100. Any similarity in storyline or dialogue originated with the show or book.  
 **Summary:** "Bellamy Blake's one weakness is his sister. There's just something a little off about her." What would change if Bellamy had a sister that never had to live under the floorboards? Madeleine Blake goes to Earth with the 100 and Bellamy follows her down, but she doesn't integrate with the 100 as well as her brother.  
 **A/N:** My OC's face claim is Melissa Benoist. Ideas for other face-claims are welcomed. Octavia Blake does not exist in this story. Please give me some feedback in a review and favorite and follow. Enjoy!

 **Heaven and Hell**

Rejected. That was how Madeleine Blake had felt since she was a child. And it wasn't because she was a second child in a place where they rarely existed. It was because there was simply something wrong with her—something unpleasant. Madeleine never figured out what it was. All she knew is that people tended to stay away from her. She realized there was something repulsive about her the day her mother gave her up to the orphanage. Madeleine had never been looked at with love or kindness by anyone, including the woman who gave birth to her. It was always rejection and hostility. Madeleine never really understood it, but those moments shaped her into the woman she became. There were worse things to happen to her since her mother gave her up, but without it things would have turned out very differently.

People often thought Madeleine to be stupid or retarded, but truthfully she was highly intelligent and gifted at reading people. In the orphanage she had picked up the habit of only speaking when she had something to say. Instead, she would listen, observe, and store information for future use. That process was a lot more useful than spending her time talking. But she never corrected anyone when they called her stupid or retarded, and she never made the attempt to prove them wrong. There was never any fun in that.

Madeleine's first positive memory was of her brother, Bellamy. While their mother never wished for them to be close, he had always found a way to come and see her. She had immediately recognized the connection they had. They bonded almost instantly. After that she sought his approval, affection, and sometimes even his protection. She would do anything for him and he would do anything for her. Some of the other kids in the orphanage had mocked Madeleine because of her closeness with her brother, called her names, but it never meant anything to her.

Bellamy had rewarded her devotion with love and care and the promise of someday getting her out of the orphanage. He was the only one to accept Madeleine the way she was and make her feel as if she mattered. She never had to hide her innermost feelings and darkest thoughts with him. He never mocked her or used anything he knew about her against her. It was true, Madeleine could be vicious and unforgiving, and she often took pleasure in things that appeared dark to others. She enjoyed doing things that annoyed people in the weirdest of ways, but Bellamy never cared about that. There were a few people who dared to insult her as she grew older, but what they thought of her made no difference. They didn't truly know her and they didn't want to. She was proud to be who she was.

She was taken from the orphanage when she was fifteen. Bellamy was old enough by that time to legally adopt her. Their mother didn't approve, but neither of them cared about that. They were together and they were happy. Bellamy was working his way up in the Guard. Madeleine on the other hand was enrolled in school and was able to spend the rest of her day with her brother. She never made any friends in school or outside of it, but she did have Bellamy. That was all that mattered to her.

Madeleine had always been gifted at thievery, but when she tried to steal an old baseball jersey for Bellamy's birthday, she was caught and sent to the Skybox. Bellamy never really forgave her for that, but he never held it against her. She was there for a little over a year when they were all rounded up onto a ship and sent down to Earth. She didn't give anyone the satisfaction of crying, but she felt broken on the inside because she had been separated possibly forever from her brother.

It wasn't until they landed that she realized she hadn't.

She didn't get up after the drop ship landed. The kids from their level and the level above were still spilling onto the ground level and Madeleine didn't want to get swept up in the crowd. So, she waited.

But then she heard his voice. It was the voice of her older brother, her best friend, her other half. _Bellamy_.

That's when she undid her seatbelt and shot out of her chair. Her feet moved at a hurried walk as she made her way to the ladder that led her down to the ground level. It was where she knew the voice of her brother was coming from.

She stopped on the ladder when she saw his dark head of hair standing by the big metal door with his hand on a lever.

"Bellamy?" Her voice came out tiny and her throat felt raw. She hadn't spoken in days.

When he faced her, she continued down the ladder and pushed her small body through the thick crowd of kids standing between her and Bellamy. She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't care in the slightest. Her focus was on her brother.

"Oh, my god," he said when he finally saw her standing in front of him. "Look how big you are."

She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and place a short kiss on his cheek.

Madeleine stepped back and looked at her brother. He seemed to read her mind.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you," he said with a smirk.

She went to hug him again.

"Where's your wristband?" A girl asked from behind them.

Madeleine let go of Bellamy and faced the girl, giving her a look that sent most people running.

"You mind?" Bellamy asked. "I haven't seen my sister in over a year."

"Sister?" Someone asked.

"Almost no one has a sister," another person said aloud.

"That's Madeleine Blake," a girl said from somewhere in the back, "the weirdo who was caught stealing a stupid shirt."

Madeleine kept a calm look on her face as she started towards the crowd, but Bellamy could see she meant to cause some harm.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bellamy said. "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

When Madeleine shot him a look he continued, "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

She smiled and he had his answer.

They turned together towards the door and Bellamy pulled the lever, causing the door to swing open. The brightness blinded them for a moment, but then they saw everything all at once; the trees, the grass, the flowers, the sky, the clouds.

Madeleine breathed in a lungful of air and opened her eyes as she let it out slowly. She stepped forward until she reached the end of the door. The ground was inviting when she looked down so she inhaled and jumped.

"We're back," she said just loud enough for everyone aboard the ship to hear. Madeleine stayed in the same spot as the rest of the kids rushed past her. She didn't move until Bellamy came up beside her. She raked a hand through her messy brown curls and smiled up at her brother. "We're back."

* * *

It was her eyes, Bellamy knew. It had always been her eyes. They were the thing that always set people on edge. There was something dark and twisted about the way Madeleine would look at people. It was almost predatory. It was also the way she looked. She always looked untidy with her dark messy curls and clothes that were too big for her small frame.

Madeleine rarely spoke, but she was good at sneaking around and watching people with her icy blue eyes. Their mother had admitted several times that she regretted giving birth to her. She always said there was just something wrong with Madeleine, but Bellamy never regretted reaching out to his sister. He never acknowledged any of the things that made her different to everyone else. To him, she was perfect just the way she was. And Bellamy never forgave his mother for giving Madeleine to the orphanage on the Ark.

But then he got her back. He took her back. And they were happy until the day that Madeleine tried to steal a birthday present for him. Bellamy was angry, but he was also upset. His sister was being taken from him again. It was like an unending cycle.

He broke that cycle the day he followed her down to Earth.

* * *

Madeleine was walking beside her brother when they listened in on a conversation. She stayed by her brother's side and vigilantly observed the small group of kids forming a few feet from them.

"We're just trying to figure out where we are," a delinquent said to another group of delinquents.

"We're on the ground," Bellamy said. "That not good enough for you."

"We need to find Mount Weather," the young black man said. Madeleine noticed how the blonde girl followed behind him. "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Bellamy said as Madeleine thought it. Bellamy smiled lightly when the younger man narrowed his eyes. "What? You think you're in charge here?" Bellamy looked at the girl standing beside the delinquent. "You and your little princess?"

"You think we care who's in charge?" The blonde asked. "We need to get to Mount Weather! Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" The girl paused as she looked around the growing crowd. "We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So, if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave, now."

"I got a better idea," Bellamy announced. "Why don't you two go? Find it for us? Let the privilege do the hard work for a change?"

Madeleine smirked when the other kids shouted in agreement.

"You're not listening," the black teen said loudly. "We all need to go!"

Madeleine turned on her heels and walked away through the crowd when a fight broke out. She hated drama more than she hated people.

* * *

"I can't stay with them, Mads," Bellamy said when he caught up with her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I did something, okay? To get on the drop ship," Bellamy explained. "Something they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You still do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," Madeleine stated calmly.

"Then we need to leave as soon as possible," Bellamy told his sister with a small smile. She nodded and he pushed a curl out of her face. "I love you, Mads."

"I love you too, Bell," she responded.

Madeleine turned her head when she heard something peculiar. She grabbed Bellamy by the wrist and pulled him along to the small group by the drop ship.

"Can we go now?" A shaggy-haired teen asked the same blonde girl from before. The girl nodded.

"I'll go," Madeleine said just loud enough for the few kids to hear.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked as he grabbed her arm.

" _Listen_ ," Madeleine mouthed to her brother.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" The blonde girl asked as she grabbed the shaggy-haired kid by the wrist. His metal cuff had a long dark line across the side of it.

"Yeah," he said and quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark," the blonde said. "Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?" The shaggy-haired kid asked. Madeleine pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. She already knew the answer the blonde was about to give.

"I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want them to follow you down in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

When the shaggy-haired kid stayed quiet, the blonde sighed. "Okay. Now, let's go."

They started walking away, but Madeleine faced her brother and smiled.

"I'm going to go with them and get some supplies for our trip and you are going to stay here and get as many kids as you can to remove their wristbands," Madeleine stated. She stepped up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She placed her lips by her ear and whispered, "This will work out. I'm not going to lose you again."

Bellamy nodded as she stepped back. "I love you, Mads."

"And I love you, Bell," Madeleine said before following the others into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100. Any similarity in storyline or dialogue originated with the show or book.

 **Predator and Prey**

Madeleine Blake had already evaluated her traveling companions to the best of her ability.

Clarke had taken the lead of the group pretty fast, putting herself in a category of leadership and pride. Finn liked to flirt, or he liked attempting to flirt. Madeleine noticed he enjoyed watching the facial response of the person he was talking to. Monty and Jasper were obviously best friends since before they were locked up. They played off each other well and liked to joke around.

And then there was Madeleine. She stayed at the back of the pack, watching her fellow delinquents closely, like a predator watching its prey.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked as he fell into step beside her.

Madeleine gave him a look that made him do a double take. "Madeleine Blake." She faced Jasper and took a short step towards him. "And you are Jasper Jordan."

"No," he stuttered. He shook his head momentarily. "I mean, yes. Yes, that's my name."

"Yes, it is," Madeleine stated simply before walking on.

She walked on her own until she was approached again. This time it was Finn by her side. It was as if they'd all taken bets to see who could get her to say more than a two sentences.

"Hi," Finn smiled.

Madeleine flicked a glance in his direction.

"I'm Finn," he said and extended a hand.

Mads stared at the hand with a raised eyebrow and looked up at Finn. "I know."

"And you are…"

"Madeleine."

"Your brother seems very—"

Madeleine gave him a look that made him flinch.

"He seems very nice," Finn finished quietly.

She glanced at the handsome brown haired boy and shook her head. For a second she thought he'd be the one to finally question her looks or unemotional answers. But she was wrong, and that rarely happened.

"Hey, guys. Would you try to keep up?" Clarke asked from her spot in front.

"Come on, Clarke," Finn sighed. "How do you block all of this out?"

He was gesturing to the plant life surrounding them, but Madeleine had barely noticed it. She was focused on getting to mount weather so she could get supplies for her and Bellamy.

"Well, it's simple," Clarke said. "I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe, we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us." She paused for a moment. "Sure is pretty though. Come on"

Madeleine smirked when the others were left staring after her. She slipped past them and followed Clarke through the vegetation.

* * *

"What did you do to get caught, Mads?" Jasper asked, causing Madeleine to shoot him a look.

He put up his hands in defense. "I heard your brother call you that."

"And you are not my brother," she stated with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"That—that is very true," Jasper stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Madeleine continued on behind Clarke after that. She didn't make it much farther without being bothered again.

"So, what did you do?" Monty asked.

"Stole something," Madeleine answered and picked up her pace.

"What you steal?" Finn questioned.

"A shirt," Mads answered.

"Why?" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Because I love my brother," Madeleine answered. She started to jog when she saw Clarke kneeling a few feet in front of them. The blonde girl motioned them forwards so Madeleine went to her side and saw why she had wanted them to join her.

Standing in front of them was a deer. It was feeding as the rest of their group caught up to them.

"No animals, huh?" Finn asked Clarke before he started to creep forward slowly.

Madeleine watched where he was walking and sighed when she saw he was about to step on a branch. When Finn did, the deer looked up and turned his head. Even Madeleine inhaled sharply when she saw that it had an extra head.

The deer leapt away quickly, leaving the delinquents in awe. Madeleine was the first to snap out of the daze. She stood and continued on in the direction they were headed—towards Mount Weather.

* * *

"If you're going to kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it," Bellamy said as he neared two younger delinquents.

The one with the big eyes laughed. "You're not really with the Guard are you?"

"No," Bellamy answered. "The real Guard will be here soon unless we stop it." He watched them for a moment before scoffing. "You don't actually think they'll forgive your crimes?" Bellamy laughed under his breath when they didn't answer. "Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we gonna become model citizens now? Get jobs? If we're lucky, we'll pick up their trash."

"You've got a point?" The other delinquent asked.

"No," Bellamy answered. "I've got a question." He paused and held the younger man's gaze. "They locked you up and dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So, why are you helping them?"

"The hell we are," the second boy said.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you?" Bellamy asked. "Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe for them to follow us down."

"Okay," the kid with the big eyes interjected. "You sad we could stop it. How?"

"Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead. That it's not safe to follow," Bellamy said with a small smirk. "You follow?"

"All right," the big-eyed kid said. "And if we do, then what's in it for us?"

"Someone's gotta help me run things," Bellamy hinted before walking away.

After a while he stopped to take a deep breath. He knew he needed to focus on the plan that Mads laid out, but he couldn't stop worrying about her. She rarely left his side willingly and when she did, she always came back as soon as she could. Bellamy hoped that this time was no different. Being locked up couldn't have changed her too much. Right?

* * *

"You know what I'd like to know?" Finn began, causing Madeleine to roll her eyes. It seemed like he never stopped talking. "Why send us down today, after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares?" Madeleine murmured, causing everyone to look back at her. She kept her gaze focused on the horizon ahead of her.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite," Monty said. "You know, like an old weather satellite or—"

"It wasn't a satellite," Clarke cut him off. "The Ark is dying."

Everyone looked at the blonde girl except Madeleine. She never really cared about the Ark or the people on it. All that mattered was that she and her brother were together and safe. She was only going on the trip to Mount Weather to ensure their safety and bond. Clarke walked past the rest of their group members when they stopped and peered back at her.

"With the current population, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone," Clarke added.

Finn caught up to her. "So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary? Floated your old man?"

Madeleine scoffed softly. She couldn't understand why he felt the need to know the answer to all these questions.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought people had the right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic," Clark explained. She paused for a moment before continuing. "We were going to go public anyways when Wells…"

"What? Turned in your dad?" Finn asked.

Clarke moved on. "Anyway, the guard showed up before we could." She paused to look at Finn. "That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves some more time."

"They're gonna kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked.

Clarke kept quiet.

"Of course they are," Madeleine answered for her before walking ahead of the group.

"You don't know that," Jasper said, following her.

"It's the Ark," Madeleine told him as they walked side by side. "The council will sacrifice the poor to save the privileged… to save themselves."

"You don't know that," Jasper regretted.

"Is that all you can say?" Madeleine turned on him, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Jasper said as he took a step back from her. Madeleine was used to it. People always wanted to put distance between themselves and Madeleine.

"Right," she sighed before walking on.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked as he followed her.

"Sixteen," Madeleine answered.

"You seemed older," Jasper murmured.

Madeleine stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I know."

They walked together for a short while until they reached a small river. Madeleine stood on the edge of the boulder and peered over into the water. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw how inviting the water looked.

"Madeleine, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asked from behind them

She didn't say anything while she removed her jacket and shirt, leaving her in her pants and tank top. Jasper watched as Madeleine pulled her dark, wild curls into a ponytail and jumped into the water.

"We can't swim," Monty said as the group walked up on the boulder.

"You don't have to," Madeleine said before she stood up in the water. She smiled faintly as the others started to take their clothes off. She was watching them and noticed that Jasper's gaze was focused on something behind her.

"Madeleine, get out of the water," Jasper said hurriedly. Madeleine followed his gaze and saw something moving towards her in the water.

"Madeleine!"

She tried to wade to the shore, but she wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, she felt something bite into her thigh. Madeleine screamed as she was pushed through the water and then dragged beneath it.

Madeleine tried to hold her breath as she was being pushed under the water, but she had never had the chance to practice swimming on the Ark, let alone be prepared to get attacked while swimming. Eventually, the animal pushed her up to the surface, allowing her to gasp for air. She tried to scream for help as she was being propelled through the water, but no one was coming.

Suddenly it let her go.

She was in deep water by then and thrashed as she tried to keep afloat. She could hear Jasper's voice, but her fear and the sound of the water were muting his words. Then he was in the water beside her. He wrapped an arm around Madeleine and pulled her to shore. They barely escaped a second attack.

"Thank you, Jasper," Madeleine panted as she laid flat on the rock beside him.

Clarke and the others rushed to them. Madeleine's pants were torn where the beast had latched onto her so they could see the large wound. Clarke kneeled by her side as she surveyed the bite mark on her leg. She reached across and ripped a part of Jasper's shirt, using it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

Madeleine could feel Jasper's hand on her waist, but she fought the urge to push it off. She hated it when people touched her. It reminded her of bad memories from her time in the orphanage. But Madeleine had always been good at reading people, and he was obviously a good person. So, she let Jasper be the first guy, other than her brother, to be allowed to touch her.

* * *

"Who's next?" Bellamy shouted into the crowd after another bracelet was removed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked as he limped towards Bellamy.

Bellamy stopped one of his men from advancing on Wells. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"Looks like you're trying to get us all killed," Wells answered. "The communications system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off and the ark will think we're dying! That it's not safe for them to follow!"

"That's the point, Chancellor," Bellamy said with a sly smirk. "We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?!"

"Yeah!" The kids around them shouted, making Bellamy look back at Wells.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there! They're our farmers! Our doctors! Our engineers!" Wells explained. He gestured to Bellamy and said, "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own! And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down. Thos people," Bellamy said as he gestured to the sky, "locked my people up. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells reminded him.

"No, he enforced them," Bellamy said, "but not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!"

"You don't have to like it, Wells," Bellamy told him. "You can even try to stop me, change it, kill me, you know why? Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!" The delinquents started to chant.

Bellamy smirked softly as the chanting continued and Wells stepped towards him. That's when the rain started, pouring down on them like a waterfall.

"We need to collect this," Wells told him.

"Whatever the hell you want," Bellamy repeated and watched as he walked away.

He couldn't help but think about Mads as he looked up at the sky, letting the rain devour him fully. Bellamy wished she was there to witness it.

* * *

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells," Bellamy said as he stared at the younger kid. "Hell, I like you, but I do need them," he gestured to the sky with his gun, "to think that you're dead."

"Why? Why are you doing this? For real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do," Wells wondered.

"I have my reasons," Bellamy answered. "I also have the gun, so I ask the questions. The question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, yet here you are still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you?" Bellamy paused. "Stand up to him. Take off that wristband and you will be amazed at how good it feels."

"No," Wells said. "Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yeah, it is," Bellamy said as he put away his gun. His men came out from hiding and caught Wells when he tried to run.

The younger man shouted and fought as they held him down and pried off his wristband, but Bellamy didn't wait around to see that. He hid his gun with his jacket and walked away, wondering what Madeleine would think of what he had done. Bellamy thought she would be smiling.

* * *

Madeleine clenched her jaw as she looked up at Finn and Jasper. They were about to swing across the river on a thick vine, but they both appeared slightly hesitant. She watched as Finn prepared to swing across, but at the last moment, he handed it over to Jasper.

Madeleine pursed her lips as he took the vine in his hands and prepared to swing.

"See you on the other side," Jasper said before swinging across.

He landed roughly on the other side and the group rushed to see if he was okay. Madeleine smiled faintly when he got up and yelled.

"Come on, Mads," Finn said, "You're next."

Madeleine ignored the nickname and went up on the rock beside him.

"Come on, Mads!" Jasper shouted loudly. After a moment he shouted, "We did it!"

Madeleine looked at him across the river and saw that he was holding a sign. She could make out the words "MOUNT WEATHER" across the top.

"Mount Weather!" Jasper shouted. "Woo!"

The others smiled and shouted as well, celebrating their accomplishment.

"Jasper!" Madeleine shouted when a large arrow flew out of nowhere and hit him in the chest.

"Come on," Finn grabbed her arm as the others started to file down behind the rock.

They surveyed the trees as they hid behind the rocks.

"There's someone out there," Clarke breathed.

"We're not alone," Madeleine murmured. "We're not alone."

 **A/N:** Please give me some feedback in a review. And favorite and follow if you haven't already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100. Any similarity in storyline or dialogue originated with the show or book.

 **Separate and Together**

 _One, two, three,_ Madeleine continued to count as she ran, _four five six,_ hoping it would help her stay focused, _seven, eight, nine, ten_.

There was no way they were going to outrun whoever shot jasper, but Madeleine wasn't ready to give up yet. She pushed on without pause until Monty tripped in front of her, nearly bringing her down with him. She did the humanly thing for once and helped him to his feet. They stopped cold when they saw the bones lying on the floor around them.

"Who are they?" Finn asked.

Clarke gaped as she picked up a skull. Madeleine raised an eyebrow when she saw that it didn't look like a human skull. Clarke stared at it as she spoke. "What are they?"

"Who cares?" Madeleine asked with a sigh. "We have to go."

Just then a scream cut through the silence. It was Jasper.

Clarke murmured his name before running back towards the river. The others followed, but Madeleine hesitated. She needed to get back to her brother.

So, she kept running and never looked back.

* * *

"We'll just have to find supplies somewhere else," Madeleine said to herself as she neared camp. "We just have to be patient. We'll find a way. We always do."

She continued walking until she reached the drop ship. Madeleine rounded it and smiled when she saw Bellamy standing on the drop ship door. She didn't care that he wasn't wearing a shirt or that he was surrounded by a couple people. The younger Blake only cared about her brother.

Madeleine ran past the people around her brother and he caught her in his arms. He lifted her up and she kissed his cheek as he spun her around a few times and carried her across the door and onto the ground.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked. "Did you—?"

Madeleine shook her head.

"No."

"Where are the—?" He started, but stopped when Madeleine smiled softly. She stepped towards him and lowered her voice to a faint whisper that only he could hear.

"They fell behind. Something happened to Jasper. We're not alone down here. The others will explain when they return."

Bellamy didn't press for any more information after that. She was telling the truth.

"Give me that," Bellamy said as he reached for a shirt from another delinquent. Madeleine recognized him. It was the same boy from the day before. The one that got hurt.

"We share based on need. Just like back home," Wells said as he pulled away.

"You still don't get it, do you chancellor?" Bellamy said. Madeleine narrowed her eyes at the other boy from Bellamy's side. "This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply."

Bellamy grabbed the shirt, but Wells moved to take it back. One of Bellamy's men stepped between them, pushing Wells back. Madeleine smiled at his sad attempt.

"No, no. Atom, hold up. You want it back?" Bellamy asked as he glanced down at Madeleine. They shared a smile before he looked up at Wells again. "Take it."

Madeleine watched carefully as Wells seemed to debate the idea for a moment. She smirked to herself when he turned and tossed the clothes on the floor behind him. Kids sprang to their feet in an attempt to grab the spare clothing, but Atom retrieved them quickly despite the objections.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells questioned.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy asked with a smirk that matched his sister's.

A scream echoed through the trees suddenly, sending Bellamy and Wells towards the sound. Madeleine paused by Atom's side. She picked the pair of pants out of his arms and smiled when he raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to Bellamy," she murmured before walking after her brother.

She came up behind Bellamy as Wells turned towards him, anger lacing his expression.

"You could stop this," Wells said.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started," Bellamy said, earning a smile from his sister.

The kid with the big eyes punched Wells in the face suddenly. Bellamy put an arm out in front of Madeleine while the fight got started. He made her scoot back when the kid with the big eyes fell back towards them. Bellamy stepped in front of Madeleine as the fight continued and she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Madeleine leaned her head against his back as they waited for the fight to die down. She could hear the chanting, but she didn't care. Madeleine was reunited with Bellamy and that's all that mattered to her.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells asked Bellamy after he put the other guy on his back.

"You're dead," the other guy said as he stood up with a knife in his hand. Madeleine inhaled slowly as she slid her own knife into her brothers hand and gave him a small push towards the duo.

"Wait!" Bellamy said, understanding what his sister wanted him to do. He tossed the knife down onto the floor in front of Wells and said, "Fair fight."

Madeleine watched carefully as the two delinquents rounded each other slowly. The kid with the big eyes started to swing at Wells with the knife, but Wells dodged the weapon every time except for the last. It seemed to catch him on the arm, but Madeleine didn't see any blood. She pursed her lips as she sighed. Wells caught Big Eyes by the arm and spun him around, placing the knife to his neck.

"Drop it!" Wells demanded and Madeleine raised an eyebrow when Big Eyes didn't oblige.

"Wells!"

Madeleine turned her head to see the rest of the Mount Weather crew walking towards the tiny valley where the fight had occurred.

"Let him go!" The blonde exclaimed as she neared Wells. He threw Big Eyes down on the floor immediately, but Big Eyes tried to get at him one more time.

Bellamy quickly stepped away from Madeleine and grabbed Big Eyes before he could get to Wells.

"Hey! Enough, Murphy," Bellamy said.

"Madeleine," Clarke said when she saw the younger girl. "We thought you had been taken."

"I'm fine," was all Madeleine said in response.

"Your leg?" the blonde asked and Madeleine sighed when Bellamy whipped around to look at her.

"What happened to your leg?" Bellamy asked.

"She got attacked by this fish thing," Monty said before Madeleine could answer. "It was huge, but Jasper saved her."

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked as he approached his sister. He looked down at her.

"I'm fine," was all Madeleine said.

"Where's the food?!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn said.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded as he turned away from Madeleine.

"We were attacked," Clarke said.

"Attacked?" Wells asked. "By what?"

"Who," Madeleine said just loud enough for the others to hear. "Not what. _Who_."

"Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder," Finn said.

"It's true," Clarke said to everyone. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here; survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"The bad news is the Grounders will," Finn said.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked and Madeleine felt a miniscule pang of guilt.

"Jasper was hit," Clarke explained. She dropped her gaze to the floor. "They took him."

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked when she saw Well's bare wrist.

"Ask him," Wells said, nodding towards Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke asked as she stepped towards him and Madeleine.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy answered.

"You idiots! Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know that the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there! If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke explained loudly.

Madeleine pulled on Bellamy's arm lightly and nudged him forward. He had to be the one to rally the delinquents.

"We're stronger than you think!" He told Clarke. He turned to the crowd. "Don't listen to her! She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves! That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner! We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals! You're fighters! Survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

Madeleine smiled wide when Bellamy looked at her. Their plan was working. Slowly, but surely.

She didn't care if it made the blonde princess angry. Madeleine knew that soon enough that she and Bellamy would be alone, doing whatever it takes to protect each other. And then life would be good again.

* * *

"What was it?" Bellamy asked as he pressed the cloth against the wound.

"I don't know," Madeleine said as she held her brother's gaze. She knew it should hurt, but it didn't. Not when her brother was around. "The others said it looked like a giant snake."

"You could have been killed," Bellamy said, causing Madeleine to give a quirk of her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else did instead.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke said as she came up behind Bellamy. He finished wrapping Madeleine's leg and stood up.

"And I thanked him for it," Madeleine said, forcing a smile. It dropped when Bellamy looked down at her, a curious expression crossing over his face.

"I'm here for you," Clarke said as she looked at Bellamy. Madeleine exhaled quickly. She hated it when girls tried to impress her brother. There was only one person that he truly loved and she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked from behind Clarke.

"I hear you have a gun," Clarke said as she quirked an eyebrow. Bellamy showed her the weapon quickly. "Good. Follow me."

"Why would I do that?" Bellamy asked.

"Because you want them," Clarke said gesturing towards the delinquents, "to follow you, and right now, they're only thinking one of us is scared."

Clarke and Wells walked off after that. Bellamy sighed as he looked down at Madeleine. She knew he was debating on whether or not to let her come, but she had already made up her mind. She pulled down her pant leg and stood up, following Clarke at a steady pace. Madeleine heard Bellamy and someone else following shortly behind her.

"Promise me you're going to be more careful this time, okay?" Bellamy asked when he caught up to Madeleine.

"I was careful the last time," Madeleine refuted. "I just happened to go swimming in a river with a mutated fish in it."

"You know what I mean, Mads," Bellamy said.

She looked at him and sighed.

"I'll be more careful."

"Since when are we in the rescuing business?" Murphy asked as he came up beside Madeleine. She quickly switched to Bellamy's other side.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down," Bellamy explained, causing Madeleine to look ahead at Clarke. The blonde was walking beside Wells, talking quietly. She looked at Bellamy when he continued. "I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

Madeleine stayed by her brother's side as they walked through the forest, but her mind was stuck on the princess. She liked Clarke. The girl knew how to take charge and she didn't take any bullshit. Madeleine didn't want to do whatever it took to get the wristband. She did want to get it off Clarke though. But Madeleine loved and trusted her brother most of all. She would do what he wanted her to do, no matter what.

* * *

No one was prepared for what they were to find in the clearing. Madeleine sure wasn't ready, but she never showed it. She kept up her calm demeanor when they all saw Jasper strung up on the tree in the middle of the clearing. She didn't even panic when Clarke fell through the floor. The blonde was lucky that Bellamy was there to catch her before she fell onto the wooden spikes below.

The only time Madeleine felt any emotion strong enough to get a reaction out of her was when Bellamy was in danger. The large panther-like animal came out of the trees. Madeleine was the first to hear it moving around in the bushes. The others soon realized they had company.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked from his spot up in the tree.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked. Madeleine shook her head, but she didn't have time to speak. The animal came out of the shadows, growling as it moved closer. She didn't even care that she was also in danger. She just needed her brother to be okay.

"Gun," Madeleine reminded her brother right before Clarke did. Bellamy reached for the weapon, but found it missing from his belt.

Two gunshots came out of nowhere, causing Madeleine to swing around. She saw Wells pointing the gun at the animal, a look of concentration on his face. He managed to his it once on the leg, causing it falter and move into the bushes. It didn't stop it from coming.

Madeleine's heart was pounding against her ribcage, causing her to take short, sudden breaths as both she and Bellamy searched for the animal. She racked her brain for a way to save her brother. Madeleine slowly and carefully pulled her knife from her belt without making any sudden movements.

The high grass rustled behind them, causing them to turn suddenly. Somehow, it sounded as if the animal was surrounding them all at once. Madeleine forced herself to keep her breathing calm and steady as she focused on trying to figure out where the animal was. She could hear her brother's heavy breaths coming from beside her and the rustling bushes but she couldn't pinpoint where the beast was.

A loud growl came from their right and Madeleine moved swiftly, brushing past him and cocking her right arm. She threw the blade with all her might, hoping for the best. She hadn't thrown in months.

Madeleine inhaled sharply when the weapon struck the beast in the chest instead of it's throat. Her skills were too rusty and it was about to get her brother killed.

She watched as the beast leapt towards her, teeth and claws ready to tear into her. Madeleine winced in anticipation, but she was prepared to die if it meant Bellamy got to live.

"Mads!" Bellamy exclaimed from behind her. He placed a hand on her arm and shoved her roughly as the animal snarled midair.

Madeleine hit the floor hard, causing her to exhale sharply in pain.

Madeleine heard a single gunshot less than a second later and Clarke and Bellamy shout her name. Bellamy reached her first.

"Mads, I'm so sorry. I had to get you out of the way," Bellamy said as he helped her sit up. "I couldn't let you die for me."

Madeleine looked at him as she cradled her right arm to her chest. He knew what she was planning to do. He always did.

"I'm sorry too," Madeleine murmured before Clarke got to her side.

"It's not broken," Clarke determined. "But you did hurt it pretty bad. You're not going to be using it for a couple days."

"Thank you, Clarke," Madeleine murmured before getting her brother to help her up.

"I'll make a sling for you," Clarke noted before walking off to help Finn and Murphy with Jasper.

"You can't keep putting yourself in danger, Mads," Bellamy said as he looked down at her. "I don't care if you did it to save me. My life is not more important than yours."

"Well, I think the exact same thing, Bell," Madeleine retorted. "I wanted to save your life. That was my choice."

"I know, and I love you for it, but I can't lose you," Bellamy said. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Madeleine promised.

"I love you, Mads," Bellamy said as he hugged her lightly.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Bell."


End file.
